


Shipping on the Sword Coast

by literalgrahamcracker



Series: Adventures of Force Gray [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: (Side note: My only character is Roseal.), (lookin @ you rick), (sooooo maybe some ooc for some of the rest??), AND YES EVEN THE SLOW BURN COFFEE SHOP AU, Bryan Ryan Todd the omnipolysexual, But that's D&D for ya!, DROM LOVES HIS WIFE, Drom Berthaven (Not to be confused with his late mother in law, Drom is the party's father, Drombert Haven), Gen, High Elf Racism, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Lots of OC's, Most of these tags won't make sense till I actually write the drabbles I have in mind for them..., Multi, Ozick the sad barista, Slight to Intense Crack ships/Crack fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literalgrahamcracker/pseuds/literalgrahamcracker
Summary: A huge collection of (mostly) SFW drabbles of the misadventures of our D&D group! Join Force Gray/Y Team on their ridiculous adventures spanning from normal D&D to the scariest thing yet- slow burn coffee shop Au's! *dun dun duuuun!*(side note, there will be implied things, but no ACTUAL smut/limes. That's for another person in the group, mwehehe)If there's any prompts/AU's that you may want... go on ahead and comment them! (i'm really indecisive, so i can never make up my mind on what to write, haha)





	Shipping on the Sword Coast

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first fanfic on this site that i've done! Woo! Starting out with a crackfic is probably not the way to go, but hey! let's try and see! I hope you enjoy!

Despite what others may say, Armarath Dyrr, the dark elf, is capable of loving. His love is just saved for a select few in which he confides everything and lets his guard down for. Of course, that includes his wonderful sweet. His Amaranth. Amaranth will always listen to him when he needs someone there, and is always happy to see him. As Armarath wakes up one morning, he strolls over to his sweet potted plant. "Ah, it's so nice to wake up to your sweet smell and vibrant colors..." As he waters the plant he loves and has cared for since it was but a seedling, he notices a small note attached to the pot. "Now, what in the hell is this?"  
"Dear Armarath, I'm sorry to have to say this, but after looking at your armaranth for a bit, I've determined that it's nearing the end of its lifespan. It won't stay in bloom much longer, and it will die shortly. I've gone to the market to buy you a new one. With care, Malog."  
Seeing this startled Armarath. His one true love, the only one that was always there for him from dusk til dawn is going to die? "How dare that no good orc do this," Armarath fumed. "My sweet Amaranth can not be so easily replaced! No matter what he does, I will NEVER forgive him!" After bidding his first of farewells to his plant, Armarath went off to hone his sword technique. As he and his trusted Moonblade, Mourneblade, trained, he could hear the sword's spirit correcting his attempts of sword swings. He couldn't help but not be at his best today, as the news of the short time his love had left weighed heavily on him.

The day seemed to fly by for Armarath. He didn't follow through with any of his plans for the day, including ignoring battle strategy meetings with Malark and Roseal, and tea and debates with Varis. He wouldn't even talk to his darling daughter Sylara through the day! As the sun set, he retired to his room for an early night tonight. That was when he saw it. His love, looking the brightest and most full of life he's ever seen since he's gotten the seedling. "How did you...?" he started, but was cut off by a gruff cough from the corner of the room. It was Malog, staring at Armarath with fond eyes. "What did you do, Malog?"  
"Well... I simply had cast a spell to rejuvenate it. You were very... attached to the Amaranth, so i figured keeping it alive and healthy would not only be the proper thing for a druid to do, but for a friend to do as well." As Malog said this, deep in Armarath's heart, he felt a minor spark of gratefulness and hope. He couldn't let Malog see that though!  
"Alright, well, thanks. Now get out. I have important things to do. Knightly duties have come from Cormyr." And with that, Malog left, but not before looking at the little amaranth pot and smiling and calm smile (as calm and sweet as an orc smile can get). Armarath proceeded to stare at his love in awe and splendor, and then, after a good watering, he went to sleep, and dreamed wonderful dreams, ones not plagued with war and death, but gardening and caring for his wonderful sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but it had to be done. Armarath looks too much like amaranth, and he even has a plant in his room in the game. It's canon, let's be honest here. :3 (also, apologies for it being short! The next few will most likely be longer once I get used to writing the characters more!)


End file.
